


Hurricane

by starrnobella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: AU - Fate can be a fickle creature. It can bring people together in the most unusual of places and cause the storm of a life time. All that's left to determine is who is going to be left standing when the rain stops.  COMPLETE





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have been having a lot of fun writing in the Captain Swan fandom and once I heard the song Hurricane by Luke Combs I knew I had to write a fic based on the song. It has quickly become one of my favorite songs. 
> 
> In case you missed it in the tags and in the summary, this is an Alternate Universe fic where Killian has both of his hands rather than a hook. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of Once Upon A Time. The title of the fic and any references to the lyrics of the song belong to Luke Combs and the writers of the song Hurricane. 
> 
> If you enjoy this, please consider leaving a review. The nice ones make me smile! :) 
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

This was the last place he expected her pretty blonde head to come bouncing into in all of Connecticut. After they had split, there was an unspoken agreement between the two. He stayed on his side of town and she stayed on hers. Both sets of friends knew where that invisible line was and tried their hardest to keep from crossing it.

However, that night, fate intervened.

Killian Jones had been convinced by his friends to head out to the bar for a couple of drinks and a few games of pool. It was something that he used to do every Friday night before Emma Swan came roaring into his life. A typical night for Killian and his friends would be staying at the same bar until it closed, hoping that they would find a young lady to head home with for the night.

In fact, that's how he met the illustrious Emma Swan. The original arrangement was simple. They flirted at the bar and after a few too many shots of tequila, Killian was invited home with her and his buddies didn't see him until sometime later the next day to boast about his conquest of the night before.

However, instead of just a one night stand, Killian spent the next year and a half going home with Emma at the end of the day. At the beginning of their relationship they could still be found out with their friends on Friday nights in the same bar having a grand old time. As time progressed, they began spending less and less time at the bar and more time at fancy dinner parties with all of their couple friends whom had also been together for a long while. It became their norm until they decided to go their separate ways. Instead of reverting back to their old ways, both Emma and Killian preferred staying home on Friday nights rather than heading out to the bar scene. Too many memories that reminded them of what they had lost.

So when Killian looked up from lining up his next shot in the game of pool he was playing, the familiar blonde hair of his former lover was the last thing he had expected to see. He was so caught up in the sight of her that he missed the cue ball completely as his arm followed through. His heart started racing when his eyes met hers from across the room.

She froze in place when she realized who she happened to lock eyes with. Her friends had promised her that they chose this bar specifically because it was located on the outskirts of town and they wouldn't run into him. The world around her just seemed to stand still. His icy blue eyes trapped her earthy green ones and did not allow them to look anywhere else.

"Emma, come on!" Ruby cheered excitedly appearing at her side, "What are you-?" Ruby followed the line of sight in front of Emma and her commentary stopped when she realized who her friend was staring at so intently. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What's the hold up?" Snow asked, stopping beside Emma and Ruby. Ruby's response was to just point in Killian's direction. Snow shook her head in disappointment. "Really?"

"I thought you talked them out of coming here," Ruby said, turning behind her to Regina.

"Talked who out of coming here?" Regina asked as she joined the group quickly coming to the same conclusion all the others had. "Fucking hell."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders in an attempt to turn her around so they could leave. "Come on, Emma. We'll go somewhere else. We had no idea they were still planning to come out tonight."

"No," Emma said sternly, shrugging Ruby's arm off.

Snow and Regina looked at one another with a puzzled look on their face as to what they were supposed to do now. Both of them knew that Robin and Charming had been trying to get Killian out of his one bedroom apartment for weeks now to join them at the bar, but they had never been successful. So they figured that tonight would be no different.

"We don't mind going somewhere else," Snow pleaded, placing a gentle hand on Emma's arm. Emma pulled away from Snow and took a step in front of them, shaking her head as she turned around to look at her friends.

"I'm not leaving and he doesn't have to either. We can be in the same place at the same time without an issue. We are grown adults for crying out loud," Emma insisted. "So let's go up to the bar, get some drinks, and hope that we can earn some free ones by the time the night is over."

With that said, she turned on her heels and walked to the bar - straight past where Killian was standing dumbstruck. The other ladies hurried after her to enjoy their evening.

Charming and Robin watched the entire scenario play out from the barstools they were sitting on beside the pool table. When Killian's eyes met Emma's his entire body froze, so Charming and Robin knew something had happened to distract him. Panic became evident in their eyes as they realized how disastrous the rest of their evening could be if they didn't play this carefully.

The thud of the cue ball landing in the corner pocket brought their attention back from the door to the table in front of them. Killian dropped the cue stick, but remained bent at the table. Completely silent and refusing to move.

Robin and Charming shared a concerned glance between them before turning back to look at their friend. This was bad. This was very, very bad. They had no good way of making this transition go smoothly without anyone becoming upset or storming out of the bar.

"What should we do?" Charming asked aloud, hoping that Killian would come up with a brilliant answer and this entire situation would just go away. Unfortunately he was met with silence. Robin shrugged his shoulders and Killian refused to acknowledge anyone.

Charming redirected his attention towards the group of women sitting at the bar. If he could get Snow's attention, they might be able to come up with a solution that works for everyone. Except Snow had her back turned to him and there was no way to get her to turn around without making it awkward. He looked to Robin once again before rising from his seat and was met with a shrug, so he walked over to the pool table. He slipped the pool cue out from under Killian's hand and walked over to retrieve the cue ball.

"Looks like I get to line my shot up however I want," he said nonchalantly as he walked around the table examining possible shots.

"Just take your damn shot, mate," Killian grumbled as he walked away. He grabbed his drink off the table behind Robin and downed the rest of the amber liquid before slamming the glass back down.

"Watch it!" Robin shouted grabbing ahold of his glass along with Charming's. Charming and Robin looked at each other before turning their attention to their temperamental friend. "We can leave if you want."

Killian shook his head, "Absolutely not. If she can stay, then so can I."

"Okay then..." Charming and Robin said in unison. Charming shrugged as he took a swig from his beer before turning his focus back to the pool table.

"Now, where was I?" Charming contemplated aloud walking around the table. He tossed the cue ball up and down in hand a few moments before deciding set it down in the right hand corner directly opposite where the eight ball sat, patiently waiting to be sunk into the corner pocket. Just as he lined up his shot and drew his arm back, Killian huffed loudly in frustration.

"Of all the damn bars in town, why the bloody hell did she have to walk in here?" he practically shouted.

Charming swung his arm through missing the cue ball completely. He shook his head as he placed the butt of the pool stick on the top of his foot. "You couldn't have waited like twenty more seconds to make the exclamation?"

Killian ignored the comment and took the pool stick roughly from Charming's hand. Observing the table, he lined up his shot. All he needed to do was sink the eight ball in the corner pocket. Simple enough. One shot and he'd win. Then good old Charming would be buying his drinks for the rest of the evening. That was if Killian didn't decide to head home after this game.

"I'm gonna grab us another round," Robin said as he waited for Killian to take his shot, "Charming, you ready for another? I know Killian is."

Charming nodded his head as he patiently watched Killian. He wasn't all that worried about Killian winning. It might help to put him in a better mood which was everyone in the bar wanted.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Robin called as he walked up to the bar. He waited for the bartender just a few seats down from where Emma and her friends were enjoying their drinks. Robin was watching Regina out of the corner of his eye and smiled when he caught her peeking at him too. He motioned for her to come over to him.

Regina whispered something in Snow's ear, who smiled when she popped her head up over Regina's shoulder and nodded her head furiously. A smile was plastered across Regina's face when she approached Robin.

"Hey you," she said placing a gentle hand on his chest.

"Hey yourself," he replied with a smile. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "What are you guys doing here? I thought Emma wasn't into the bar scene anymore?"

"Somehow we managed to convince her to come out with us tonight," Regina said shrugging her shoulders. "I thought Killian had given up his Friday night pool games?"

"He did, but we were finally able to chase him out of that damn apartment for the first time in weeks. What should we do?"

"Well, Emma's not leaving."

"Neither is Killian."

"I guess we just going to have to keep them separated for the night."

Robin nodded his head, "I guess so. Coming over to my place later?"

Regina giggled quietly, "Yeah. Meet me outside after close?

"Definitely," Robin said stealing one last quick kiss, "I'll let you get back to the girls."

Regina winked at him before walking away. Robin smiled and gathered the drinks he had ordered taking them back to the table. When he arrived at the table, he realized that he was one drink short.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself. Charming looked at him quirking his eyebrow. Robin shook his head. "I forgot Killian's whiskey."

Charming shrugged and took a swig of his drink before returning his focus to the game. He watched as Killian lined up his shot and sunk the eight ball into the pocket with ease. Cursing under his breath, Charming set his beer down and walked over to Killian.

Extending a hand to Killian, Charming said, "Lucky shot."

Killian laughed taking the hand offered to him and shook it. "Thanks, mate. Up for another game?"

Charming nodded and set to work resetting the table. Killian turned to where Robin was sitting at their table, "You in this time?"

Robin nodded, "Sure. By the way, the bartender forgot to give me your drink."

Killian sighed and grabbed his empty glass off the table heading up to the bar. If he ignored her, maybe he would be lucky enough that she would do the same. Unfortunately he was not so lucky.

When he arrived at the bar, the bartender placed a fresh drink directly in front of him. Killian looked at the drink and then back at the bartender quirking his brow.

The bartender pointed towards Emma and her friends, "A gift from the blonde."

Cursing under his breath Killian sighed, "Put her next one on my tab. It should be a Jameson on the rocks if she's sticking to her usual."

"How'd you know that?" the bartender asked surprised.

"I know her," Killian said, taking a sip of the drink she had bought him.

 _Jameson on the rocks,_ he thought to himself. _Damn she's good._ He nodded to the bartender before returning to the pool table, but not without catching the eye of his blonde admirer.

Killian acknowledged her with a nod and raised his glass to her. A small smile graced her face as she tipped her glass to him before returning back to her conversation. A smile played at Killian's lips as he walked back to the table shaking his head.

Before the smile faded from Emma's face, Snow noticed and looked over the group of her friends to see who she was looking at. Surprised by the answer, Snow smacked her on the shoulder, "What did you do?"

Emma turned to look at Snow in irritation for interrupting her thoughts, "What do you mean?" The slightest hue of pink was staining her cheeks because she had been caught. Snow glared at her as she was waiting for an answer, Emma bit her lip to hide her smile.

"What's going on?" Regina and Ruby asked simultaneously. Their eyes darting between Snow and Emma as they tried to piece together what was happening.

"Emma," Snow prodded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you do?"

"Something harmless," Emma hummed as she took another sip of her drink. The bartender reappeared in front of them with another drink in hand and placed it down by Emma.

"For you," he said simply before walking away.

"Smartass," Emma mumbled under her breath as she finished the drink in her hand before picking up the new one. As she lifted it to her lips, the delicious aroma of Jameson filled her nose. She hid her smile behind the glass as she took a sip. Liquid courage was exactly what she needed to get through the lecture she was about to hear.

"I don't even know where to begin," Snow stated as she started her rant. Emma tuned her out by turning her thoughts to memories of the past. Memories of nights that she and Killian used to spend together. The time he taught her how to play pool was currently playing on repeat in her head as she watched him play.

Looks-wise he hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him. This time though he seemed much calmer than he was the last time. The harsh words shared between them still rang loud and clear in the back of her mind. The reasoning behind their break-up was becoming less and less clear the longer she sat staring at him. He still remembered her drink of choice, so that meant he hadn't blocked out every memory he had of her.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Emma said hopping off her barstool and setting her drink down. A wicked smile had grown on her face in the meantime. She had her sights set and there was nothing that would stop her from reaching her goal, no matter what her friends had to say. That didn't mean they wouldn't still try.

"What?!" Snow, Regina, and Ruby exclaimed in unison. Snow and Regina nearly dropped their drinks, but they both managed to keep ahold of them. Ruby's drink was not so lucky and the ringing sound of the shattering glass stopped Emma in her tracks and had every person in the bar turning to look for the source of the sound.

With a sharp inhale, Emma slowly turned around to face the music of her friends. She had a look of irritation on her face as she released the breath and shook her head at them. She wasn't quite sure what to say to them when Snow stepped in front of her.

"What do you mean you are going to go talk to him?" she asked frantically. "You two haven't spoken in _months_. What could you possibly have to say to him now that you didn't say when you were together? Because obviously whatever it is didn't help before, so it won't help now."

Emma sidestepped Snow to grab her drink off the bar before turning back around and walking away from her friends in the direction of the pool table. She stopped momentarily to turn back around. "I just want to say thank you for the drink and then I'll come right back."

Snow went to grab Emma's arm before she could get away, but Regina stepped in between the two of them. She looked at Emma. "Five minutes before I start looking for signs of you two fighting."

Emma smiled and thanked Regina quietly before making her way over to where Killian, Charming, and Robin were playing pool. Regina turned her attention slowly back to Snow and Ruby who were looking at her like she had just sent a cow off to the slaughterhouse.

"What?" she asked innocently as she reached for her drink.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby blurted while Snow just shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you did that," Snow mumbled as she rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I-" Regina began, only to be cut off by Snow's continuing fury.

"You weren't thinking! Don't you remember how long it took to get her out of bed after they broke up? She was devastated!"

Regina ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, stop it. She's a grown woman and can handle talking to her ex-boyfriend. Besides Robin and Charming are over there. If things get too far out of hand, then I'm sure they'll step in putting an end to it."

"Are you kidding me?" Snow all but shouted. Ruby placed a calming hand on her shoulder, but Snow brushed it off quickly and glared in Ruby's direction. Ruby put her hands up in front of her and took a step back.

"The outcome of this could go one of two ways. The first being that Emma and Killian get along and the conversation stays civil. The second and less favorable way that this could go is that Emma and Killian are no longer welcome in this bar and all of us would need to find another place to spend Friday nights. Is that what you want to happen?" Snow explained.

"No, that's not what I want, but I'd rather give them a chance to work it out," Regina replied in frustration. "If it were me in Emma's place, I'd want someone to let me do the same. I'd rather get my heart broken again trying, rather than to regret never trying at all."

Snow looked dumbfounded. She had never thought about it that way. She looked over at Emma and smiled softly when she saw the slightest smile growing on Emma's face. That was something she hadn't seen in a long time. It was something that she hoped to see more of in the future.

"I see your point," Snow sighed after a few moments passed. "I just hope everything works out for the best this time."

"All we can do is watch and see," Ruby chimed in.

The three of them pulled up a barstool, grabbed their drinks, and watched to see how the rest of the evening would play out. Each one hoping that no matter what happened, they wouldn't see Emma and Killian suffering from anymore heartbreak.

 _Breathe, Swan._ Emma mumbled to herself as she neared the pool table. The liquid courage running through her veins had been enough to help her move from the bar. Now, it was pure adrenaline driving her to take the final strides up to the pool table. All three males had their backs to her. That should make this easier. Taking a deep breath, she decided there was no time like the present for taking a leap of faith. "Hey there, strangers."

Killian froze when he heard her voice. Charming and Robin looked at each other and then at Killian before turning around to see Emma standing behind them. None of them expected to her standing there alone with an innocent smile on her face.

"Hey yourself, stranger," Charming said with a smile walking over to wrap her in a bear hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, Charming. How about you?" Emma replied as she untangled herself from the hug. The two talked for a few moments before Robin came over to join into the conversation. The trio talked idly for a little while longer. Every so often, Emma would look over the shoulders of the two men standing in front of her at the back of Killian's head. He had yet to acknowledge that she was standing there. _Typical Jones,_ she thought as she listened to them ramble on.

For the life of him, Killian couldn't figure out what had led her to waltz over here. He only bought her the drink as reciprocation for the drink she had bought for him. She rolled up on them like a storm without warning. Their interactions from this point on would be the determining factor for how his night would end. He'd either leave the bar happy or he'd leave madder than all hell.

So far things had been going great. It felt great being out with the guys again after missing out on the experience for so long. _It was going to be a long night,_ he thought to himself as he lined up his next shot. Maybe if he ignored her, she'd just go away and things could go back to how they had been for the last few months. Although, he couldn't deny that just the sight of her stirred up feelings in him that had laid dormant for so long.

After sinking the three ball in the left corner pocket, he heard her sultry voice right beside him. The sound sent a chill down his spine

"Can I get in on the next game?" she asked playfully.

He looked up from the table to see her in all her glory. She was worrying her lip as she waited for him to respond. Killian couldn't help thinking how he'd rather be the one nibbling on that lip. A lip he was really quite fond of from time to time. A confused look appeared on Emma's face leading him to shake his head ridding himself of his drifting thoughts.

"Well?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. She absentmindedly began tapping her foot as she waited for an answer.

Killian smiled at how cute she was when she got frustrated. He straightened up from the table and stepped in front of her. "Are you sure you're up to the challenge? I'm on a winning streak tonight."

Emma tossed her head back as she laughed before poking her finger into Killian's chest. "Are you sure _you_ can handle the challenge?"

Killian trailed his eyes from the finger against his chest to the smirk on her face before meeting her eyes. He returned the smile and nodded before he returned his focus back to the current game.

Emma stepped off to the side where she could watch as the game progressed. Robin had already been eliminated early on it the game, so it was just Killian and Charming left to finish out the game. If she remember correctly, the loser got stuck buying drinks for the rest of the night. Additionally, she also recalled that Killian very seldom lost a game of pool. It looked like good old Charming was going to be buying drinks the rest of the night as Killian lined up his shot to sink the last ball he needed to win the game.

"Oh come on!" Charming exclaimed tossing his hands up in the air. "You have to be cheating. There is no way you could have beat me two games in a row without cheating."

"What can I say, mate? I'm just that good," Killian said, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk on his face. "I could use another Jameson when you get the chance."

Charming flipped Killian off before walking over to their table to grab the empty glasses and bottles to take up to the bar while he went to get a new round. "Emma, ready for another?"

She smiled and nodded at Charming before turning her attention back to Killian. "Congratulations, but I do think your luck has run out."

Killian laughed and shook his head leaning the cue stick against the table before walking around the table to retrieve the balls from the pockets at the other end of the table. If she was going to continue playing this game, then he was going to have to start playing along. He finished racking up the balls and turned to her with a smile on his face directing his hands towards the table. "Break away."

Emma rolled her eyes as she grabbed the pool cue from where Killian had previously set it down. She leaned over the table to line up the break, but paused momentarily before standing back up. "So what are the stakes? Charming's already buying your drinks. What is it you want most?"

He hadn't missed the playful tone in her voice as she spoke. His body had responded in kind, not only to her comment but also to her body as she was leaned over the table. His mind flooded with memories of other times he had seen her bent over at the waist. Usually, he had a better view, but he wouldn't complain about the view he had now. Killian was so wrapped in his thoughts that he missed Emma take her shot to break. He was roused from his thoughts when he heard the sound of a ball sink into the corner pocket.

"Guess I'm solids," Emma laughed as she walked around the table to line up her next shot. "Let me know when you think about what it is you want most. I've already thought of my answer."

Killian quirked his brow as he rounded the table stopping beside her as she lined up her shot. "And what's your desire?"

"You," she said without missing a beat, flawlessly executing her shot and watching the next ball roll smoothly into the pocket directly opposite it. She peered back over her shoulder and winked at him before straightening herself up and walking around to line up her next shot. A smile beaming on her face.

 _Me?_ Killian thought to himself. Maybe the whiskey had gone straight to his head and he misunderstood what she said. Or maybe the whiskey had gone to her head and she wasn't thinking clearly. But that smile - it's a very pretty smile. She also winked, so maybe she was just teasing. _I guess she'll need to win the game for me to find out. Although the way she's playing that won't be so hard. What is it that I want most?_

Killian was still pondering that question three shots later when Emma finally missed her target. Sighing, she straightened up and walked over to where Killian had been watching the game.

"You're up," she whispered in his ear as she leaned in beside him to grab her drink off the table as she handed him the pool stick.

Her lips were so close to his that it sent a shiver down his spine as he grabbed a hold of the stick with his left hand. He casually placed his right hand on her hip, leaning in towards her and whispering in her ear. "What I want most is you." He placed a brief kiss on her cheek before walking away from her towards the game in front of him.

"Did you really just say that?" Emma blurted out causing Charming and Robin to turn their attention to the game going on and the conversation along with it. Ruby, Snow, and Regina quickly left their seats by the bar and joined everyone around the pool table.

"What did he say?" Snow asked crossing her arms over her chest. She narrowed her gaze in Killian's direction where she was greeted with a smirk. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Emma whose cheeks had turned the slightest hue of pink as she giggled uncontrollably. "Emma!"

"Nothing you need to worry about," she replied after taking a deep breath. Absentmindedly stirring her drink, Emma's thoughts began to drift to thoughts of Killian and how they could get away from here without everyone throwing a big fit about the two of them chancing fate and reminding them how disastrous of a storm this could become. However, she didn't care. She was willing to take that chance and dance in the rain.

Killian looked back over his shoulder at Emma who seemed to be deep in thought. He wondered if maybe his comment had crossed a line, but it was in his best interest to tell her the truth. Seeing her smile tonight had brought back all of the feelings he thought that he had been able to rid himself of over the past few months without her. He couldn't deny that they were there. He could only push them aside for so long before they began bubbling back up to the surface.

Shaking her head, Emma walked up to the table to get a better look at the shot Killian had lined up. She couldn't believe her eyes when she got up to the table. There was no way that she had been trapped in her own thoughts long enough for him to clear the table of all of the striped balls as well as the rest of the solids. He was currently lining up his shot to sink the eight ball into the corner pocket opposite of where he was standing.

"How the hell did I miss all these shots?" she asked waving her hand over the table. Killian straightened up momentarily and laughed as he turned to face her. He leaned against the edge of the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Things like that happen when you get lost in thought," he replied with a smirk and poked her in the shoulder. "Or were you just checking out the view?"

Emma laughed when she saw Killian's quirked brow and the smirk upon his face. She felt her face turn the slightest shade of pink. He _had_ caught her staring at him. She was now faced with a choice. Should she take initiative and and invite him to leave with her, or should she retreat back in her shell and go home with her friends? She was never one to play it safe, so now wouldn't be any different.

"Wanna get out of here?" Emma asked setting her drink down on the rim of the pool table and placing her hand on Killian's forearm. Killian searched her eyes momentarily for any sign that this isn't what she wanted, but was pleased that he found none. He uncrossed his arms and leaned the pool stick up against the table taking Emma's hand in his smiling.

"Let's go," he said. He led her towards the bar where he quickly paid their tabs before leaving.

Snow started to go after them, but Charming and Regina grabbed her arms to stop her. She sighed frustrated, but didn't put up a fight. Whatever was going to happen tonight needed to happen without interruption from friends.

Arriving at his truck, Killian opened Emma's door and closed it behind her once she was inside. Quickly, he walked around the front of his truck and hopped up in his seat.

"Your place or mine?" Killian asked as he fired up his truck before turning to face her. He was greeted with a smile on Emma's face. She slid across the bench seat to be right up beside him and began fluttering kisses along his neck.

"Mine," she whispered seductively as she trailed kisses up to his ear, lightly nibbling on his ear lobe. She began to trail kisses along his jawline until she reached his lips. Tentatively she placed her lips against his tracing her tongue along the outline of his lips.

Slowly, his lips opened enough for her tongue to slip inside where he matched her movements perfectly. Their tongues rolling over one another's in perfect harmony. His hand coming up to cup her cheek as his tongue slides deeper into her mouth. He felt her melt into the kiss.

After a few moments, Killian broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Emma's. "We should probably get going. I don't know how long Charming and Robin will be able to hold off your friends."

Emma nodded her head slowly, biting her lip. "You're right. Let's get out of here." She leaned back in the center seat and rested her hand on his upper thigh. A smile on her face.

Killian smiled at her as he threw the truck into drive and shortly the two were on their way out of the parking lot. They were on their way into the storm. It was only a matter of time to see who or what made it out on the other side.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hurricane Alternate Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504781) by [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella)
  * [Something Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337542) by [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella)




End file.
